ej_blazefandomcom-20200215-history
E.J Blaze Wiki
Welcome to the ! Personal Life E.J Blaze was a Bounty Hunter from Star Wars. He did his jobs by hand, usually tracking down a person, top notch heists, scouting/spying. He was practically a big shot, having worked with smugglers such as IG-11, and stole equipment from Jango Fett, and worked with Daus Ajonti. He also sold equipment to Lando Calrissan. E.J rides a ship called the Z''ogeki''. The escape pod is a self-preserved Mini V-wing called the Takaiwa. Weapons E.J carries a DL-47 blaster pistol, a beskar shank, a thermal detonator (which has proven to save him a varies of situations.), E-11 blaster rifle and sometimes a TZ-13 Shotgun. Most weapons were through Hutt's trades, except the beskar knife, in which he stole from a Mandalorian 10 BBY. Gear E.J wore a helmet that was a mash-up between Mandalorian gear and a storm-trooper helmet. Team-mates E.J worked with Beckett, Val and Rio from around 13 BBY to 10 BBY. After an accident, he joined Daus Ajonti, who was putting together a crew for a major heist on Canto Bight. The crew was made out of seven members, including E.J and Ajonti. Dila Mago,, Kalen Miles, Dale'jandro, Ean Lacott and Bentho Zar. After the mission, he did several jobs for criminals such as Crimson Dawn, Hutt Councils and clients. He would sometimes do partnering, such as with IG-11, but he was well known as the Solitarian. Child Hood E.J was born 31 BBY on Altos. He grew up in the royal family, as he was the son of Representative Thacary Evan Jesiah and Queen Abell Ebanize Jesiah. When he was four years old (27 BBY), he was kidnapped by a gang member of Cad Bane's crew, in order to hold E.J for ransom. Jesiah called for Anakin Skywalker to save the boy. Despite Obi-Wan and Yoda telling Jesiah that Anakin was not ready. After a chase in the space, Anakin's emotions let out when he did not meet his objection, and in his anger, he accidentally shot at the bounty hunter's ship, causing it to explode. E.J survived by getting on an escape pod, where he landed on Klatooine and was raised by villagers. While at Klatooine, E.J made a droid named R5-77 At the age of seven (25-24 BBY), he and R5-77 were captured by a Klatoonian bounty hunter named Kanze during a raid. Kanze sold E.J to Embo, who needed E.J for a mission on Meta that required a small person. Right before the mission was over, E.J abandoned Embo and ran off with Embo's ship. A Separatist Dreadnaught caught E.J on the ship and sent him to Count Dooku, who knew that the boy was the long lost son of Jesiah. He knew that he could use E.J against him so the sith could take another seat in the senate. The next day, with the help R5-77, E.J escaped the prison he was in and sneaked with the droid inside Leo Figia's ship. R5-77 explained that Kanze sold him to Leo, and Leo had stopped by to deliver a bounty to Count Dooku. E.J was then found by Leo. Leo was astonished by the fact that he hadn't seen him earlier. Instead of turning him in, they stopped by Nar Shaddaa, the smuggler's moon. He brought him to his boss, Dels Bita, where E.J became his bell boy. Two years later (22 BBY) , Nine year old E.J and RB-77 were sent on a mission with a group of bounty hunters to supervise their work ethics. The group, which was led by Kanze himself, went to Geonosis for a the night from their long ride. There was also a game the next day, and Kanze evidently brought the group to the show, It just happened to be that Obi-Wan, Anakin and Padme were the victims. When the stadium was ambushed by the jedi, E.J and the group ducked under cover, but soon one Ki-Adi Mundi found them, and in a frenzy, Kanze started attacking. The group was attacked except for Kanze, RB-77 and E.J, who escaped on Kanze's ship. They were then pursued by a Republic Gunship, which then the gunship crashed, but not before Kanze's ship's wing was shot. They stopped at Coruscant to stop the ship from exploding. There, E.J and Kanze and the droid looked around for help, but stumbled upon Count Dooku's tower. Count Dooku found E.J and Kanze, and tolled E.J about how Anakin, the man at the stadium was the man who blew the ship up that E.J was on five years before. Count Dooku tried to fool E.J into coming back to his hands, but Kanze confronted him in a lightsaber battle. Kanze was executed by Dooku, and E.J and R5-77 ran off once more on Kanze's ship which would later be the Zogeki. ''E.J was found by Dexter Jettster while he was roaming the streets of Coruscant. Dexter decided to take him in as a waiter at his diner. A year later (21 BBY), ten year old E.J quit working for Dexter after finally being able to pay for the Zogeki's repairs. After leaving Coruscant, he returned to Klatooine to see if the remaining villagers knew anything about his past. The chief explained that he crash landed on Klatooine from an escape pod, and that the bounty hunter's ship was also on the planet. E.J and R5-77 went searching for the ship, and found it in the forest. E.J went inside the broken ship and recovered a hologram of Cad Bane telling the bounty hunter to kidnap E.J from Altos. E.J and R5-77 went to Altos, only to find it swarmed with Separatists. A peasant named Heral realized that the boy was the senator's son, and they told E.J. E.J was furious about what the Separatists had done to Altos. Heral told him that Jesiah had given his throne to the Separatist after what Anakin had done. Jesiah died of sadness after years and years after E.J's apparent death. E.J decided to start a riot on the Separatists, and him and the peasants overthrew them. After that, E.J became King Evan Marius Jesiah of Altos. Two years later (19 BBY), the Separatists had finally been almost defeated by the Republic, but they needed reinforcements. Altos was one of the first they touched on, for they grew bigger and stronger each month after defeating Separatist troops, bounty hunters, wild tribes and natives. Altos was now a whole big city with the best quality buildings and equipment. The guardians and men wore armor and had specialized gear made out of beskar. Needles to say, Altos became a powerful planet. After negotiations, E.J agreed to have a second try with the jedi. E.J and his best men (including Heral, R5-77 and Leo) traveled to Coruscant for a meeting with Bail Organa, Padme Amidala and Jedi Master Yoda. The planet of Duro was attacked by Separatists and they were losing bases that had vital information about connections of allies. E.J, the Altorians and some jedi arrived at Duros. ''Community Founders: Write a good and paragraph-length description here about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Then you should visit . Important articles File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse